Naruto's birthday gift
by kcn
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday, and Hinata looks oh so good tonight. Bad summary for this one


I know that I am pretty late, but Naruto's birthday is October tenth, and I decided to write something for him. It will probably have extreme detail, at least in the beginning. I want to paint a vivid picture for my readers.

I don't own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at her in her midnight blue gown, discreet silver swirls covering it. The glitter only added to the effect. Her black hair, with a slight twinge of blue, cascaded down her smooth, pale back in beautiful waves. Her pale eyes sparkled with delight as he took her arm.

She no longer fainted at his touch. Though he did quite like it when a red tint adorned her face, she no longer blushed at his very presence. They were good friends now.

"You look beautiful, Hinata." Naruto said quietly. He smiled slightly, but inwardly he beamed almost bursting with pride. She was so beautiful, and he had the grace of her presence. She was his, at least for the night, and maybe more then just that short span of time. He had felt a deep connection to her for some time now. A love unlike anything he had felt before. But he was never quite able to confess to her. Today, his birthday, might just be the best time.

"Thank you. You look nice as well." She said this, and he admired the way her voice lilted. It was the most beautiful sound to fall upon his ears. He was convinced that even the singing of a thousand angels couldn't rival the way her voice sounded to him in this moment.

They were arriving at the restaurant that Hinata had suggested they visit. It had a warm, romantic atmosphere about it. Hinata sighed, despite herself. It was a lovely Italian style place, with an outside seating area, trees with yellow lights strung about them, cobblestone flooring, and the weather seemed to agree with it as if the restaurant demanded that the evening be perfect. And, the weather was so perfect. It was a clear night, the stars sparkled brilliantly in the sky and the air was crisp, clean, and cool.

They walked inside, and it was just as breathtaking as the outside. It was dim, but romantically so. Candles glowed softly on every table. It had a rustic look. It was warm, the heat making their cheeks slightly red. Naruto looked at Hinata's face, remembering how much he loved how the red tinge complimented her so well. He used to love to make her blush just to look at her. She looked over when she felt his eyes staring at her. He looked away and blushed. She just giggled.

His cerulean eyes were glittering in the candlelight at their table. His blonde hair was brushed, but still slightly messy. She liked it that way. He looked so handsome. He wore a black suit with a modest solid black tie. She stifled a laugh. Naruto, modest and calm? It didn't fit, but it was nice. They ate their meals, all the while talking about meaningless things. The food was amazing. They enjoyed themselves quite a lot. Not just because of the food, but because they were in each other's company.

They finished their food and started home. Naruto drove slowly, savoring every moment of her presence beside him. Slow romantic music floated softly through the car. Hinata found it strange, but saw it as a possible sign that after all these years, her feelings did not go unreturned. They didn't talk much on the way home. They understood each other without a word uttered.

Naruto pulled up in front of Hinata's house. He walked around to her door and let her out. He took her by the arm one last time and walked her to the door. "Happy birthday Naruto." She smiled warmly. He had been paying so much attention to her that he hadn't even thought about that.

"Thank you." They arrived at the door. She unlocked the door, but he stopped her before she could open it. She turned slowly, but before she could say anything, her mouth was covered by his. Her eyes widened at first, but then she settled into the kiss. He licked her lips, which she promptly parted for him. He explored the warmth of her mouth with a sigh. He covered every inch of her mouth. "Goodnight." He whispered into her ear as he broke the kiss.

"Goodnight, Naruto." And she let herself in. As soon as the door closed, both of them leaned against it and sighed quietly. They both slid down and closed their eyes. After lingering in the aftermath of the kiss, Naruto went to his car and drove home, thinking of her the whole time. Hinata went to her room and dreamed of everything about him. She knew that they would last forever, as did he. Silently, they shared that bond, they became one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I want to know what you think. Personally, I don't think it ended quite right. Frankly, I don't care right now. I have to go to bed. Suggestions, comments, whatever?


End file.
